Love at first sight
by darkangelrawr
Summary: A quick fan fic about Selphie and Irvine rated T due to sexual implications and ideation both fluffy, sexual and humorous enjoy :


Love at first sight

By Lucia Widdop

**A/N This is a quick piece I wrote about Selphie and Irvine told from Selphie's point of view, it's also my first final fantasy 8 fan fic so any reviews or pointers would be greatly appreciated, try not to be to harsh!**

Do you believe in love at first sight?

I was never sure, I'd always wondered, what would it feel like to be in love?

My friend Rinoa told me that she didn't fall in love with Squall straight away.

She said that she'd liked him a lot but it was our great journey that slowly brought them together. Now she says that she could not live without him.

I'd always wanted to be in love, to be the girl that everyone envies, to be one half of a whole, knowing that someone cared so much about me that they would do anything to make me happy, and that I'd feel the same for them, I wanted to believe in love, and now thanks to Irvine Kinneas, I am.

I remember the first time I met him, he was gorgeous!

He had this cute wavy brown hair that he wore in a ponytail, and this sharp blue eyes, and when he looked at me it felt like he was looking straight into my soul and… it excited me.

Even now I'm not sure that he loved me straight away, he was a ladies man, flirting with every female he laid eyes on, and I hated it.

He'd jump from me to Quistis to Rinoa, and it'd make me feel crap about myself like I was just another ditzy girl that wanted a life with Irvine Kinneas.

There were lots of girls like that, to the point where we never got to be alone, like earlier today, when we went for a walk just me and him, he told me all his secrets and we were getting real close, I thought he was going to kiss me, the way his eyes lingered on my lips, the way he held my gaze causing me to blush, the way he traced his fingers across my cheek…then we were interrupted, AGAIN!

Some dewy eyed fool from Galbadia Garden, who wasn't even a SEED yet.

"Please Irvy, I need your help with my aim in archery, my tutor says I just need practise but I just can't seem to hit anything!" she pleaded looking up at him through long eyelashes.

She was really laying it on thick, fluttering them stupid eyelashes, blinking with wide brown eyes, pouting her perfect lips…

I could feel my blood boil, who was this stupid girl and what did she want with Irvine? Could she not see that we were in the middle of something?

She suddenly stood on tiptoe and flung her arms round him grinning nastily at me when he wasn't looking.

Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

It didn't take much for me to lose my temper, as soon as she asked him on a date in front of me I lost it.

I pulled out my nunchaku and snapped it open and in one swift, flick of my wrist I cracked her straight round the knees then allowed it to flick into her face, blacking her eye.

"Owwwwwwww!" she howled.

Irvine turned to me a smirk on his face. "What are you doing Selphie?" he asked.

"Sorry _Irvy _I was just testing my new move I must have mistaken her for one of those trolls that sneak in the garden" I replied sweetly.

Irvine suddenly began chuckling.

The girl meanwhile had pulled herself to her feet.

"You bitch!" she yelled.

"That's what you get for hitting on my boyfriend!" I replied.

Irvine didn't say anything to me instead he turned to her.

"I'm sorry I don't think I'm available for a date next week, in fact at all" he said calmly.

The girl nodded then limped away glaring over her shoulder at me, until she walked into a tree.

He turned back to me, "So my sweetest _girlfriend _care to explain what that was all about? You knew she wasn't a troll, they are smaller and rounder, could it be that sweet Selphie has a jealous streak?" he teased.

I looked at him and his quirked eyebrow and mocking grin, it wasn't fair, why was he so damn attractive?

"It's not fair, you…you just string me along like I'm just another girl that likes you, then you flirt with others like her and Rinoa and Quistis!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Are you admitting that you like me Selphie? After saying that you'd never get with me even if I was the last man on earth and if you had to choose between me and a troll you'd pick the troll every time?" he asked his smile widening.

_He knew that I liked him! _

"I'm just saying that you should treat people better, stop acting interested in me when you clearly aren't!" I yelled back.

He moved forward closing the gap between me and him, we were so close I could hear him breathing, smell his aftershave, I could even feel the heat radiating off of his body.

I swallowed trying to distract myself from the fact that behind me there was a tree which I would hit if I moved backwards and in front of me was…him.

"Did I ever say that I don't like you Selphie?" he asked me smirking.

"I know you like me as a friend, but sometimes you act…like you want me." I said biting my lip.

"And did I ever say I didn't want you?" he asked gazing at my lips.

"I, I know but you flirt with other girls and it annoys me!" I blurted, suddenly realising that I'd pretty much confirmed my feelings for him.

He leaned in his face right next to mine and suddenly whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"What if I've always liked you? What if those other girls were just a distraction because I didn't think you liked me?" he whispered.

I moved backwards, hitting the tree feeling the tough texture of the bark dig into my back.

"That's not true." I replied.

"It is" he replied and he moved forward and kissed me.

It was my first proper kiss I'd had and my first proper kiss with Irvine and it was amazing.

I closed my eyes seeing different colours flash everywhere.

My hands were on his chest and his hands slid down my body one resting on my hip the other on my cheek.

His lips were soft and warm, and when he opened my mouth wider with his tongue…well you can imagine how that felt.

I opened my eyes as he moved backwards slightly, his face was flushed and his eyes feverish.

I pressed one finger to my lip amazed that he'd just kissed me, he was a strictly flirt only guy.

My lips tingled where my finger was and I wanted him to kiss me again.

"Tell me Selphie, do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I do" I replied, and I leaned up to kiss him again.


End file.
